


Just Visiting

by TheSnake



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSnake/pseuds/TheSnake
Summary: The sky is clear tonight.Not a bad night to see an old friend.





	Just Visiting

**Author's Note:**

> Its late.

The sky is clear tonight.

 

A man in his late twenties or early thirties walked through the streets, there were still people up this late at night, most were the homeless with no place to go.

 

The man wasn’t in a hurry, his footsteps going _taptaptap_ on the cold concrete. The cool blew onto his colder skin.

 

When he reached his destination, he took a look of the building. It was worn down, but not too much. The paint was still intact, the sign still has all its letters and the lights were still functional.

 

He opened the wooden door, and then took in his surroundings.

 

The lights were dimmed, soft jazz music playing in the background; the wallpaper was a mix of deep red and velvet. There weren’t a lot of people here. (A couple making out at a table.) It wasn’t a large place, but it was quite cozy.

 

He took a seat at the bar and waved for the bartender.

 

She was a young thing, couldn’t be more the twenty five. Her hair tied in a high pony tail that swigged side to side as she made her way to him.

 

“Welcome to the Crow’s nest,” Her voice was very smooth, almost a purr. “It’s refreshing to see a new face here once in a while.”

 

He gave a blank stare, “Well seeing what kind of people come here, it’s no surprise.”

 

Her casual stance stiffed for just a second, you would’ve miss it if you weren’t looking for it.

 

“I take it you’re looking for the boss then.” She said as she took a bottle from under the counter. She poured the dark, thick red liquid into a glass as she continued. “Remember this; if you even think about doing _anything_ to him, I will kick your ass. I may not be one of you, but I will do it.”

 

The man let a small smirk to appear on his face. “I don’t doubt that.”

 

The lady studied him, and gave out a huff when she found what she was looking for. She gestured another bartender to take over before disappearing into the back door.

 

He took a slip of his drink and let out a pleased groan. _This is good shit._

The lady came back not long after and led him into a room upstairs.

 

“The guy’s here boss,” she said into the room. “You know what to do if…”

 

A chuckle rang out, “Don’t worry so much my dear, I can handle myself quite well, out guest should know.”

 

She made way for him to enter before closing the door behind him. The room smelt like flowers and a hint of iron.

 

“Long time no see Nines,” the owner of the bar greeted, “Well…twenty years isn’t too long for us, isn’t it?”

 

Nines took a seat in the sofa opposite of the man, said man hand him a glass of red liquid before sipping on his own.

 

“You’ve been picking up strays?”

 

“Isabela is a wonderful child, troublesome at times, but I think I raised her well.”

 

Nines didn’t question him why she was still human.

 

“Let’s cut the chase then, why are you here?”

 

“Couldn’t I just come visit an old friend?”

 

“The only one who visits me is Jack, you know that.”

 

“I just,” he paused, looking for the right words. “I just came to check up on you Corvo, you were still a fledgling back when I last saw you.”

 

Corvo had a small smile on his handsome – _beautiful-_ face, “You were attacked by a fucking werewolf.”

 

Nines gave a chuckle, another sip. “Good times, I have its head back home.”

 

“ _No way.”_

Another sip.

 

Corvo gave out a laugh that turned into giggles. “I crushed mine between metal doors.”

 

“Are we competing about werewolf kills now?”

 

“You tell me.”

 

The two men fell into a comfortable silence, one much older than the other, both stuck in time.

 

“It’s…good, to see you Nines.” Maybe, if Corvo was still human, his checks might be red. “Please tell me you just came to see me.” _No quests, no demands, no pleads._

 

“Nothing, just checking up on a kid.”

 

A huff. “I’m not a child.”

 

“To me, you are.”

 

An angry sip of a drink.

 

“You’re doing well for yourself,” he waved a hand, gesturing the whole place. “It’s not a bad place.”

 

“Why thank you, it’s better than that shithole you have at LA.”

 

Conversation cease then, the two beings just sat and enjoy each other’s presence, sipping their drinks.

 

Ah, such rich blood.


End file.
